The Dog and The Wolf
by sajublack
Summary: Story of Sirius Black the dog and Riley Maddox the wolf NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**The Dog and the Wolf**

Chapter 1

It was a dark and gloomy night but Riley Maddox was used to it. It had been this way ever since her family was murdered by Lord Voldemort when she was 5 years old. Even when Voldemort was rumored to be destroyed, the werewolves guarding her still kept a vigilant watch over her. They kept their word to Voldemort that they would never attack her, he had told them he needed her alive. She had given up all hope long ago that she would ever get out of here and see whatever family she had left. She had uncles and aunts out there, and she wondered what had happened to little Harry. Riley was now 20 years old and Lord Voldemort had returned, she was there that awful night when he had Harry tied up to the grave stone of his father and used Harry to resurrect himself back to full power. She never really knew why he took her there to watch and she never did ask. What amazed her most was she saw her parents, Mark and Kaylee, come out from Voldemorts wand, along with Lily and James. She, like everyone else in that circle that night had no idea what was happening.

It was a few days after that night, a new werewolf turned up and Riley recognized him right away. It was Remus Lupin, good friend of her parents and Harry's parents. She went to say something but he stopped her with a look and then she realised she couldn't give it away; it would be dangerous to them both. The months had rolled on and Remus didn't leave, he managed to tell Riley he wasn't going without her but she had to wait, he was coming up with something.

"Ah speaking to our lovely guest over there are we wolf?" said the cold, snarling voice of Greyback.

"Just wondering if she herself was a wolf" Remus asked casually.

"I've seen you from somewhere before, didn't I turn you?" Greyback asked examining Remus.

"I can't remember who it was, honestly it was a long time ago" Remus replied starting to panic.

"Yes and your on Dumbledore's side and you're trying to free her. Well we can't have that now" Greyback yelled and then knocked Remus down to the ground. "Full Moon tomorrow night, looks like little Riley will join the werewolf ranks and this one here, will be the one to do it" he added smiling at Remus then at Riley. Riley didn't say a word, she started to panic, she didn't want to change she saw how much pain they all went thru; even if some did enjoy it she didn't want to join them. Whenever night time fell, she could see outside the bars of her little cell and look at the moon. She decided that tonight she'd look at the moon for as long as possible because as of tomorrow night if she didn't die, the moon would never be a source of wonder and joy, it will become a source of pain and sadness. She felt someone watching her intently and when she turned, she saw Remus looking at her with sorrow in his eyes. She tried to smile to tell him it was ok but all she managed was to make a sound between a sob and laugh. Riley didn't sleep and she noticed Remus didn't sleep either, she just watched the Moon disappear and give way to the sun.

"Ah today is your last day of being a real human, as of tonight you'll be a dark creature and never once trusted again" Greyback told her as he banged on the door of her little cell.

"You know Voldemort wont like it" Riley told him hoping he'd change his mind.

"Doesn't matter, it wont affect your powers, only this does" Greyback replied pointing his wand at her and muttering something. She felt like she was being tied up with invisible ropes and no matter how hard she tried, the only thing she could produce with her finger was a spiral of black. Riley was a power witch, even more powerful then Voldemort himself and his plan for her was to use her under the Imperious curse and destroy Harry Potter and the rest of the do-gooders, but for now her powers needed to be closed off so she couldn't escape and have them stored up for when she's ready and let them explode causing more mayhem then ever.

"And besides, we'll just tell him that this one did it and he wont harm us" Greyback continued. For once Riley was scared and she felt like a little kid, unable to do anything. She felt the same way she did when she couldn't do anything but watch her twin, her sister and her parent die right in front of her.

The night came and she watched the moon come out from behind the cloud, glowing like the tip of a wand or a candle. And then she heard it, the howling, the ear piercing howling of all the werewolves in the pack changing. She shrunk back into her cell hoping they would forget, but she knew she wasn't so lucky. She heard the door to her cell slowly open and saw them push the werewolf known as Remus into there but when she looked at him, he didn't have the wolf glint in his eyes, she could still see the sweet and gentle Remus which puzzled her. Riley heard him whine when he got closer to him and she gave a strangled sound as he bent down and sank his teeth into her not only causing blood the trickle down but also caused her to pass out. The other wolves took off outside and howled at the moon. Remus took there moment of lack of concentration to drag Riley out of her cell and away from the pack. And he succeeded; he managed to drag her away out of their hide out and to safe spot under a bridge. The night was still cold and he didn't have enough strength to drag her all the way back to head quarters so he moved her closer to the bushes where they wouldn't be seen easily and snuggled close to her, using his fur and his body to keep her as warm as possible. Remus didn't think he would sleep that night but after keeping a close eye out for any signs of a threat, he nodded off into an uneasy sleep. He eventually woke up when he heard Riley scream in shock to find a naked Remus next to her. She hadn't mean to scream, after all she was used to see the wolves naked when they turned back into humans, but it was the shock of being outside in the sun and the naked man next to her that caused the scream.

"Sorry, one second" Remus said as he scrambled over to the bushes and pulled out a bag that contained some new clothes, well they weren't new they were patched and frayed like the ones he had worn before he transformed last night.

"How did we get out?" Riley asked him looking around.

"Well when they were howling at the moon I dragged you out, sorry for the bite marks on your wrist" Remus told her.

"That's ok they can match the ones on my neck" Riley retorted but felt bad when she said it. "Sorry I didn't mean that. It's not your fault" she added when she saw the guilty look on Remus' face.

"Come on we better go where it's safer and not so exposed" Remus said and he got up.

"Where would that be exactly?" Riley asked him as she followed him.

"New head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix" Remus told her smiling slightly "I'm sure there's a few people who will be happy to see you alive" he added and they walked on in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Has anyone heard from Remus yet?" Sirius Black asked as he entered the kitchen for the Order meeting of the night.

"No Sirius and when we do we'll let you know" Mad Eye Moody said sounding frustrated. Sirius asked this question every single Order meeting and Mad Eye was considering taping his voice and giving it to Sirius saying over and over again that they hadn't heard from him yet. Sirius flopped down into a chair at the table and sulked, he was growing increasingly worried about his friend. Albus Dumbledore began the meeting by informing them of the Ministry's entire attempt to interfere at Hogwarts with the appointment of Dolores Umbridge.

"She's a nasty piece of work that one" someone said outside the kitchen door. Everyone turned around to see who it was and Sirius jumped out of his seat while Molly Weasley shrieked.

"Riley Maddox" Molly screamed as she ran up to her and hugged her. Riley wasn't used to this sort of reception but after all, Molly was her aunty.

"Hey Aunt Mol" Riley said quietly as she hugged the woman back.

"What happened?" Sirius asked "You were gone longer than we thought you would be, was starting to get worried" he went on.

"Worried, you were out of your mind mate" Mad Eye told Remus. Remus just laughed, he was tired and anxious but happy to be home none the less.

"It's a long story but I think Riley is probably in need of a decent shower and dinner" Remus told them looking at Riley.

"Of course dear how silly of me" Molly said as she started to fuss over her. "I'll lend you some of my clothes for now dear and you can have a shower while I get some dinner for you" she went on as she dragged Riley up out of the basement kitchen and up the stairs.

"Alright Remus Lupin, you better start answering some questions" Came Molly's voice as she re entered the kitchen.

"I don't know the full story Molly honestly. All I know is when I saw her when I got there, I recognized her immediately. She looks exactly like Kaylee" Remus told her sighing as he remembered everyone they had lost the last time Voldemort was in full power.

"Why is she un harmed? I mean I'm happy she's fine but why would they keep her alive?" Molly asked him.

"Well she's not completely unharmed Molly" Remus began to say but couldn't or rather didn't want to go on. He felt awful it was his fault she was now a werewolf and he didn't want to be the one to tell them what he did.

"A werewolf bit me" Riley said as she entered the kitchen, she could hear the sadness in his voice and she didn't want Remus to have to suffer for saving her.

"Bit you?" Molly said completely shocked.

"Yes and when they were all out howling at the stupid moon, Remus dragged me away" Riley told them. She looked at Remus and she knew just how thankful he was to her. "Um I need a towel Aunt Mol" Riley went on, she didn't really want the conversation to go any further of how she survived and what was going on, she was longing for a proper shower.

"No worries my dear let's go get you one" Molly said and they both left the kitchen.

"She's a werewolf now?" Sirius asked as they all sat back down.

"Yeah" Remus replied, his usual composed self nowhere to be seen.

"Well we'll leave you guys to it" Kingsley Shacklebolt informed them as he, Tonks and Mad Eye rose from the chairs. "We'll reschedule for tomorrow night" he told Dumbledore.

"Very well tomorrow night the same time" Dumbledore said as he bowed his head to them and wished them all a good night.

"Where will she be staying Dumbledore?" Remus asked as they were alone.

"Here of course" but it was Sirius who answered "It's one of the safest places here" he added seeing the look on Remus' face.

"Well when the full moon comes around I'll have to go" Remus told them.

"Why?" Sirius asked tilting his head to the side in confusion making Remus laugh.

"You look like Padfoot when you do that" Remus said "Because when we both transform well the male wolf instincts will take over and we all know what happens then" he went on ignoring Sirius' laughs.

"So you get a bit of action where is the harm?" Sirius asked patting Remus on the back.

"The harm Sirius is if she gets pregnant it won't be nice for her and for anyone. It could kill her" Remus told him which stopped him from laughing.

"She can stay with Arthur and me when the full moon comes" Molly told them.

"I'd like her to remain here actually, Padfoot can keep her company she wont be used to any of this" Remus said "Padfoot will be able to help her I reckon, just like he helped me" he went on.

"That's fine with me but where will you go?" Sirius asked.

"Then you can come stay with us, with the potion your harmless so it will be fine" Molly said in a this is final tone. Remus smiled and thanked her as she went over and made some dinner for Riley.

"I suppose you all have some questions for me?" Riley asked startling everyone in the kitchen.

"Yes we do love but eat first" Molly instructed her. Remus and Sirius both looked at each other, they both knew that Molly loved having someone to mother.

"Well hopefully Dumbledore can fill me in on a few things as well" Riley said as she looked at him.

"I will do my best to fill in any blanks" Dumbledore told her smiling at her.

"You should cut your hair and get rid of the beard Siri, you looked so much better without it" Riley said looking at Sirius.

"You remember what you used to call me?" He asked.

"Of course I remember pretty much everything about my childhood" She said sounding sad. A bug had landed on her finger and when she flicked it, a jet of pink light flew out and blasted a chair to pieces.

"Oh I'm so sorry Siri. Oh that's right" Riley said as she put her hands in her lap. Sirius was laughing; he found it funny that she did that without meaning to.

"They used a magic binding charm?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah they did, see I'm more powerful than Voldemort and they taught me everything I needed to know but they used the charm so I wouldn't be able to use my powers to escape" Riley told them "Not as dumb as he seems" she went on.

"Who?" Remus asked

"Greyback the idiot. He should've realised that when I was free I was going to use my power to blast his ass back to oblivion" Riley went on smiling to herself. "They kept me alive because when they Voldemort needed me, they were going to use the imperious curse and unleash me" Riley went on.

"That would be…" Sirius started to say but Riley cut him off.

"Disastrous is the word. If someone like me has her powers confined for so long they are bound to explode in huge proportions and cause more damage than not" She said "Which might mean over the next few days I should probably sleep outside so I don't blow the house up" she went on.

"Just stand in front of my mothers portrait, you can blow her up if you like. Or Kreacher" Sirius told her. Riley went on to tell them about everything she heard, who Voldemort was trying to convert, Harry's prophecy, who she saw the night he came back and everything else she could tell them.

"You were there that night?" Sirius asked her.

"Unfortunately I was. I couldn't do anything for Harry except watch. I saw his parents and my parents come out of Voldemorts wand. It was awful" Riley replied shaking her head. "How is Harry?" she asked.

"He's ok I guess, he's at school at the moment. You'll get to meet him when he comes here for Christmas" Sirius replied.

"Now can I ask a question?" Riley asked Dumbledore.

"Certainly" Dumbledore replied.

"Why did he keep me alive?" Riley asked.

"That would be because my dear, like Harry, there is a prophecy about you" Dumbledore told them calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The room was quiet, no one had expected there to be two prophecies. They already knew what it had done for there to be one about Harry, but about Riley as well, it was too much.

"And just exactly how does he know about the prophecies?" Riley asked.

"An informant told him. But he only heard one part of Harry's but he heard all of yours" Dumbledore told her.

"I can probably guess who it was as well" Riley said as she nearly flicked another bug but Remus grabbed her hand and stopped her.   
"Wait till your outside I think" Remus said and they all laughed. Riley sighed, she was tired but she had so many questions and so much pent up energy.

"What did it say?" Riley asked.

"Basically that when a girl born in January who had a twin brother would join up with another boy 5 years her junior, the Dark Lord would never win" Dumbledore told them in a matter of fact tone.

"So because of these dumb prophecies Harry's and my life have to be turned upside down?" Riley asked feeling her anger rise inside her "I think I should go outside" She added and stood up. No one tried to stop her, they could feel the anger radiating off her and knew it wasn't wise to try anything.

"Shouldn't someone go out there?" Molly asked.

"I'll go" Sirius replied and he went outside.

"It's cold out here you should back inside Siri" Riley said as she heard his bare feet crunching on the crisp grass.

"And leave you out here to have all the fun? I think not kiddo" Sirius replied laughing slightly. He stood there behind her in silence, he wasn't sure what he was suppose to say so e just watched her blow up little rocks or plants here and there, she even attacked a little garden gnome running away.

"I will replace the plants at some point" She told Sirius.

"It's ok, never really liked this place anyway. Can't believe I am back here but never mind that. You feel better?" he asked.

"I watched my whole family die, I was there and watched them all even my twin brother" Riley said quietly as she crouched down crying. Sirius was never good with the emotions so he just walked up to her and put his arms around her. Which seemed to do the trick, she broke down into heart breaking sobs. "I was even there when everything happened with…"She went on when her crying stopped but she couldn't finish the sentence as the tears started again. It wasn't an awkward silence that fell between them, they both were thinking about the awful nights when there lives came undone. "Your feet must be cold" Riley said breaking the silence and there thoughts.

"Just a bit, you finished blowing up the garden?" Sirius asked. "Then let's go back in side and you can have a sleep in a nice comfortable warm bed" he went on seeing her nod. They got up from the ground and brushed their clothes off the headed back inside. When they walked inside they noticed Molly had been crying and Remus was looking guilty.  
"Is everything ok?" Riley asked looking from Molly to Remus.

"Oh sweet heart everything is wonderful now your back" Molly replied coming and hugging Riley.

"Well for tonight Riley there are no more pressing matters so you should go and have asleep and we'll talk more tomorrow at the next meeting" Dumbledore said.

"Sounds like a good idea" Riley replied yawning. She said good night to everyone and followed Sirius out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Here we go" he said as he opened the door to the room.

"Thanks Siri" Riley said and she hugged him close.

"I'll get you something to sleep in I've got some track pants and a jumper that will be ok for now" Sirius said blushing as he walked away. Riley laughed; she had never seen Sirius blush and wondered what that was all about. When Sirius came back she thanked him again and shut the door ready for a good night sleep somewhere that wasn't a hard and cold cell. Back down stairs they were all discussing Riley and what was going to happen.

"Hestia is good at making the potion so she can come over and make some for the both of them and when it's the night of the full moon Remus will go over to the Weasleys" Sirius told them.

"Sounds like our only option, she will definitely need the potion" Remus said.

"Well I'm going to head home and let Arthur know about Riley and I'll be back in the morning Sirius" Molly informed them and she said goodnight then flooed her way back the Burrow.

"I want to tell you guys something that I didn't want to say in front of the others" Remus said sounding nervous. Remus was never nervous Sirius thought so it must be big.

"Go on" Sirius said prompting him.

"It wasn't just a werewolf that bit her, it was me" he told them as he sat back down in his chair. "I didn't have a choice, it was either that and drag her out or let them do it and then kill us both" he went on seeing they hadn't said anything "I wasn't really fussed about me but I wasn't going to let them do that to her, when I was made the un official god father of Riley I swore I'd always make sure she was ok and when I saw her there alive I had to get her out" he finished pleading them to understand.

"Its ok mate we understand. You saved her and I would've done the same thing if it were Harry" Sirius told him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Remus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to smile.

"Can we not tell the others please?" Remus asked and Dumbledore and Sirius nodded.

"Well gentlemen I will leave you to it take care of Riley and I'll see you both here tomorrow night" Dumbledore told them and he too flooed it back to Hogwarts. Sirius got up and grabbed two glasses and the bottle of fire whiskey and sat back down. He filled both glasses up and slid one over to Remus.

"It's been a long night mate" Sirius said as he drank all of his in one go and Remus followed suit. They both retired to bed seeing as it had been a long night and Remus hadn't had a proper sleep in ages.

"Night mate good to have you home" Sirius said as he headed back to his room.

"Night Sirius good to be home" Remus replied as he shut his door. Sirius went to sleep that night thinking about the night he found out about the Maddox family and the Potter family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sirius hit the floor with a thud, he was tangled his blanket and covered in sweat. He was having dreams, relieving the nights he found out the Maddox family and the Potter family. Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Mark, Kaylee and Peter were all best friends at school. As soon as Mark and Kaylee were both 17, they got married and not long after, they had a daughter and a song, Riley and Charlie Maddox. Being a werewolf, Remus wasn't officially allowed to be Riley's god father, but they made him her un official god father and he swore that no matter what, he'd do everything he could to protect her. Sirius didn't bother getting back in to bed just yet; he lay there letting the coolness of the floor calm him down.

"If it's not one thing, it's another" Sirius said to himself.

"You have got to stop talking to yourself Padfoot" Remus said from near the door. "You alright?" He asked as he crouched down and looked at Sirius from the other side of the bed.

"Just dandy, thought it would be nice to sleep on the floor" Sirius replied sarcastically. "Did I wake you up?" he asked as he sat up.

"No, I was reading and heard a noise from your room; thought I'd come and make sure you weren't trying to strangle yourself in your sleep like last time" Remus told him.

"Do you do anything other than read" Sirius asked, as he watched Remus sit down on the end of his bed.

"Yes I baby sit you when I'm not reading" Remus replied with a grin. After a moments silence, Remus spoke again. "What were you dreaming about this time?"

"Oh the usual, candy canes and lollipops" Sirius replied, he wasn't in the mood to talk to about it and he hoped Remus would pick up on that.

"Yes because everyone who dreams about muggle candy falls out of bed" Remus replied, raising his eye brows up at him.

"When will it all stop?" Sirius asked, sighing and placing his unshaven face into his hands. Remus knew exactly what he was talking bout. He was talking about the night mares, the pain of watching everyone he loved or cared for either die or suffer, all because of one evil wizard.

"Honestly, I don't know" Remus replied with resignation. Sirius had shuffled himself onto his knees and he was now resting his head on the edge of the bed, looking at Remus. "Spending so much time being Padfoot, your starting to look a lot like him" Remus said laughing.

"Oh shut up" Sirius replied laughing as well and lobbing a pillow at him.

"Ahem!" came Riley's voice from the doorway, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything but someone just walked into the house" she said.

"What?" Sirius and Remus both said as they got to their feet.

"Didn't see them clearly but it was definitely someone" Riley replied.

"Stay up here" Sirius instructed her, but Riley just rolled her eyes and followed them down the stairs.

"You know the meeting isn't until tonight" Sirius snarled when he recognized the person.

"I am well aware of that Black but I have come here for a word with my niece" Severus Snape replied, looking past Sirius and resting his eyes upon Riley.

"There is nothing to talk about thank you Severus, not anymore" Riley replied as she further descended the steps. Sirius looked from Severus to Remus to Riley, completely shocked. Severus started to speak again but Riley cut him off. "Molly will be here soon guys, so I'm going to go have a shower, I hope she brought me some other clothes" she said and turned around and went back up stairs. Severus didn't say a word to Remus or Sirius, instead with a swoosh of his black cloak, he left Grimmuald Place.

"Did you know?" Sirius asked Remus as they headed to the kitchen.

"Didn't have a clue" Remus replied and they spent the time Riley was in the shower, coming up with their own versions of what happened to make Riley despise Severus so much.

"Oh come on, it isn't hard" Sirius exclaimed as they continued there conversation.

"What's not hard?" Riley replied, a smirk on her face.

"Oh nothing" Remus said as he blushed.

"So what's to do around here for fun?" Riley asked, sitting down in a chair across from Sirius.

"Let's see" Sirius started saying while rubbing his hand thru his beard, "Nothing, nothing and um more nothing" he said, going back to drinking his coffee.

"Come on there's got to be something" Riley protested.

"We can't go anywhere and you have pretty much blown up everything the back yard" Sirius replied laughing seeing the guilty look on her face. "Unless you want to hunt Kreacher, but I'm sure Hermione will have something to say about that, and Dumbledore when they find out" he went on. Riley's smile vanished when she realised that she wasn't as free as she thought, yes she had better company, a bed and a proper shower, but she still wasn't able to go out, her cell had just expanded and had a few extra things added.

"I saw a chess board up stairs, you guys could play that later, but Molly will be here soon" Remus told them "Oh chess isn't that boring" he added, seeing the looks of disgust on their faces.

"But when Molly gets here, you and her are going shopping" Sirius informed him.

"Well then you guys can go play chess until we return, we wont be gone long" Remus replied as he started eating his toast and drinking his tea. Riley then had a brilliant idea, but she'd have to wait until Remus and Molly had left. She let out a little giggle, causing Remus and Sirius to look at her.

"Care to share?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out later" Riley replied, smiling at him.

"I know what that smile means, I invented that smile and I know what it means" Sirius went on, pointing at her.

"What smile?" Riley asked innocently.

"That I'm up to no good smile. That smile was constantly on my face all through out school" Sirius told her. "What are you planning?" he asked, now getting slightly worried.

"Oh look, its Aunt Mol" Riley said, thankful for the topic change.

"Good Morning everyone, sleep well?" Molly Weasley asked them.

"Sure did Molly, its excellent having a proper bed" Riley replied, smiling all innocently, making Sirius snort into his coffee, which earned him a swift kick to the shin, from under the table.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave this two alone?" Remus asked.

"They'll be fine, as long as they don't blow up the house" Molly replied "We'll be back soon" she added, kissing Riley on the cheek and heading out the door, followed by Remus.

"So where did Remus say he saw this chess board?" Riley asked, smiling at Sirius.

"You aren't serious?" Sirius asked her, "Up stairs, room next to yours" he added when he saw her nodding. She got up from her chair and took off out the door, taking the stairs two at a time. For what seemed like ages, Sirius didn't hear a thing from Riley and he began to get a little nervous.

"What is she doing?" Sirius asked but his question was answered quite quickly when the kitchen door swung open, but no one had seemed to have come through it. As Sirius went to get up, he felt something sit on his bare foot.

"Hello good Sir, would you be Commander Sirius Black?" the white King chess piece asked, in a friendly manner. Sirius was dumbfounded, he had never seen the pieces move off the board, let alone speak to him or open a kitchen door.

"Ah yes I am Sirius Black, don't know about Commander" Sirius replied slowly, as he reached down and picked the chess piece up and placed him on the table.

"Riley Maddox informs us that you are to battle, using us, the mighty white" The King told him.

"And where exactly is Riley?" Sirius asked.

"Not sure, I have instructed the pawns to search the house, while the others stand guard outside the door" The King replied.

"Well let's go battle" Sirius said and the King smiled, as he climbed up Sirius' arm and stood on his shoulder. Sirius was strategizing with the other pieces, when the 5 of the pawns, came running back.

"We lost three of our men Sir, she's fast and she merciless" one of the pawns said, panting while he carried another pawn, which had chunks missing from him.

"Where is she?" Sirius asked them.

"Up the stairs, to the right" the pawn with the chunks missing, informed him.

"Alright troops this is it, the big moment" Sirius said, in a formal commander tone. "Let's attack with stealth, she'll never see us coming" he went on and they started descending the stairs, stopping every so often to listen for any on coming assaults. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, a full blown battle broke out. There were loud explosions, chess pieces flying everywhere and commands being yelled from Riley and Sirius.

"Give up Commander Black, you can't win" Riley yelled from behind her little fort.

"Not a chance" Sirius yelled back, laughing loudly. When the final chess pieces, both the black and white king, stood in the middle of the hall way, Sirius and Riley both raised white flags, however the black King, noticed the red stripe of Riley's flag and made a last attempt to win and attacked the Sirius' unsuspecting white King, smashing him to pieces.

"Come on Black, I wouldn't give up that easily" Riley said coming out from behind her fort, which Sirius now noticed, was made from pillows. She scooped up her winning King and placed him on the banister.

"It was a fair fight" Sirius replied, offering her his hand. She was cautious, but stepped over the broken chess pieces, towards him, but she was tripped by the top part of the white king, making her fall right into Sirius' arms.

"We're home!" Molly called, her voice ringing throughout the house, causing Sirius' mother to wake up.

"Filthy, no good son of mine" She started to scream but was stopped when Remus and Sirius had run towards the portrait, closing the curtains.

"Have fun you two?" Remus asked as Riley came down the stairs, her king on her shoulder and her cheeks flushed.

"Sure did, you were right Remus, chess is so much fun" Sirius replied, laughing but he was silently curing them for coming home so soon.

"We might need a new chess set though" Riley told them as she followed Molly into the kitchen, winking at Sirius as she went by.

"I'm just going to go clean up the chess pieces" Sirius started saying "Care to help Remus?" he asked, hoping he would come along.

"Sure, Riley you ok to help Molly unpack?" Remus asked.

"Sure thing" Riley replied and they went off in opposite directions.

"IS everything ok there Sirius?" Remus asked as they went up the stairs to the battle field.

"I think I'm falling for her" Sirius replied, as he bent down to pick up the pieces. Remus just stood there and for once in his life, he was lost for words.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A week passed and Sirius and Remus didn't bother discussing the thing. The thing, in question, was Sirius telling Remus he was falling for Riley. As soon as Sirius said it, he told Remus not to say a word and then walked off, carrying the chess pieces with him. And to make matters worse, Sirius had started to avoid Riley, if they were alone together, it was either awkward silences or small talk. If Sirius could find a way to leave the room, he would. It was like this for a week, until Riley came striding into his room and cornered him.

"So going to tell me what's going on or what?" she asked as she stood, in front of the door, arms folded.

"What do you mean?" Sirius stammered, trying to stay cool.

"Well let's see" she started "You've been avoiding me all week, you wont look at me and when we're left alone, which by the way is often, you wont even talk to me" she finished.

"I have no idea…" he started saying but was cut off by Riley.

"Bullshit, did I do something?" Riley asked, sounding hurt and confused. As Sirius went to answer, they heard the front door of Grimmuald Place, creak open.

"Who could that be?" Sirius asked, getting up from the bed. Riley made no attempt to stop him, she too was curious as to who was there.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked, as they saw Severus Snape at the bottom of the stairs.

"I was hoping to catch Lupin, but it seems he isn't here" Severus replied "And why were you coming out of his room?" he asked, addressing Riley.

"Oh you know the usual, sex and drugs" Riley replied sarcastically.

"Well since Lupin isn't here, I'll leave you be" Severus replied and walked out. Sirius was curious as to why Riley didn't like Severus, Sirius could understand, but Riley and Snape were family.

"So what happened between you and Snape?" Sirius asked, turning around and facing Riley.

"Make you a deal" She said "You tell me what's going on with us and I'll tell you what happened" she went on, raising her eyes brows.

"Deal" Sirius replied, somewhat reluctantly. Riley followed Sirius into the kitchen and sat down, across from him, at the table. "You first" Sirius told her.

"Ok" she said as she took a deep breath "To make a long story short, when I was about 10 and still scared out of my wits, he came to check up on Greyback and see if they had harmed me and he knew Voldemort was gone for now but did he take me away? No he left me there" She finished, letting go of the breath she hadn't realised she was holding.  
"I didn't think I could have anymore hatred towards that guy, but it's possible" Sirius said, reaching his hand across the table and placing it on Riley's.

"I could never forgive him, no matter how much he has reformed, no matter how much he helps this side, I wont ever forgive him" Riley told him.

"Do you think he's actually reformed?" Sirius asked a twinge of anger in his voice.

"Who knows, Dumbledore seems to trust him, why shouldn't we all, no matter how much we hate him" Riley told him.

"I won't trust him as far as I can throw him, I mean it's not like Dumbledore can't be wrong, most of the time he isn't, but there is a first time for everything" Sirius said, standing up suddenly, which startled Riley.

"So I've held up my end of the deal, what about you?" Riley asked, smiling in a vain attempt to defuse the situation.

"Ah well, it's, I don't know how to start" Sirius replied, running his fingers thru his hair.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, of course not, it's just the other day, when we were mucking about and you tripped over and I caught you, I felt, something" Sirius told him, not looking at her.

"Felt something?" Riley asked, hoping he'd continue on.

"Yeah, like I'm falling for you but I mean it's probably nothing, having you back, after we thought we lost everyone, maybe that's just it" Sirius told her but he was mainly trying to convince himself.

"Well then, how about we try this" She said as she slowly walked around the table to where Sirius was standing, "And see what happens" She said as she stood up on her toes and kissed him. As soon as her lips met his, her head spun, she had that feeling where you spin around so fast and get dizzy, just before you fall down. Her mind had turned to mush, but when his hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer; it sprang back into life causing her to pull away.

"Sorry" Sirius whispered their lips still inches away from each others.

"So is it still just, because I've been gone for so long?" She said, matching his whisper.

"Definitely not" he said, smiling. As he lowered his mouth to hers, they heard the door open and someone fall thru it and hit the floor. They both ran out to the front door, to see Remus sprawled on the floor, covered in blood.

"Remus" Sirius yelled as he ran over to him, feeling for a pulse.

"Is he?" Riley asked, not daring to finish the sentence.

"Yeah he's ok, help me carry him to the fire" Sirius replied, placing his hands under Remus' arms, while Riley grabbed his legs. They laid him down on the couch and Riley lit the fire place. And then all of a sudden, Remus sat up and started pushing Sirius off him.

"Hey whoa mate" Sirius called as he tried to settle Remus down.

"Sorry, thought you were death eaters" Remus replied, his breathing ragged.

"Death eaters?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, ah Riley can you go contact Dumbledore, the fire place in the kitchen will be fine" Remus instructed her, she knew he just needed her out of the room; he wanted to Sirius something Remus didn't want her hearing. She walked out of the living room and went to the kitchen and made the floo call to Dumbledore.

"Evening Miss Maddox, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, in his pleasant calm voice.

"Lupin just returned something about Death eaters" Riley told him, feeling angry.

"I am on my way" Dumbledore said and he stood up, as Riley's head disappeared.

"…and they tried to get it out of me" Remus was saying, when Riley knocked on the door.  
"Dumbledore is on his way" Riley told them and walked away just as Remus was about o say something. She felt no need for; it's just for the order, speech again. She passed Dumbledore on her way to the kitchen.

"Someone isn't happy" Dumbledore said as he entered the kitchen. "So what happened?" Dumbledore asked, as he took a seat across from Remus and Sirius on the couch.

"They were trying to get out of me, where Riley is" Remus told him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Sirius had so many thoughts running around his mind, he had now told Riley he liked her and kissed her and it felt good and now, he hears Voldemort is sending his death eaters to try and find her. If it wasn't for the fact that Voldemort was around, he would start to think he was cursed. Everyone around him, everyone he loved or cared about, was getting hurt and there wasn't anything he could do.

"Are we going to tell her?" Remus asked

"I don't think that's a wise idea, I mean she's got enough to worry about, just under two weeks till the full moon" Sirius replied sighing.

"That reminds me, Hestia is coming around in a week and set up the potion" Dumbledore told them. "She needs to stay here and she's got to keep her magic and feelings in check" he added.

"Oh that will be easy, 15 years of having her magic bound, it's not right" Sirius replied, pacing up and down the room.

"Sirius is right, is there a way to help her?" Remus asked, knowing fully well that Sirius would do anything he could to help her.

"I'm not sure, but keep an eye on her and I'll see what I can find" Dumbledore told and them bidding them a good day, he headed back down to the kitchen and flooed it back to the school.

"So who's hungry?" Sirius asked, as they came in to the kitchen.

"Why were the death eaters after you?" Riley asked as they sat down.

"Riley, it wont do you any good to know" Remus replied, sitting down next to her.

"I know you're trying to protect me, but Remus I'm an adult, shouldn't these decisions be mine to make?" Riley asked "ok then, well I'll be in my room if you need me, if that's ok with you guys?" she said as she stood up and left the kitchen. Remus shook his head and sighed, he knew not telling her was not a good idea but he wanted to make sure she didn't have to worry about anything else. Riley had taken to reading some of the books in the library; she started during the week when Sirius was avoiding her. Thinking about that kiss, made her smile and she wished she could just be like, be normal. Have a boyfriend, a home and not be hiding away from the evil in the world, but now she wont ever be normal. Back in the kitchen, Sirius was telling Remus about the discussion, he left out the bit about Snape, that wasn't for him to tell, but he told him about the kiss.

"So you told her?" Remus said, smiling.

"Yeah, it felt so right and now I have no idea" Sirius replied.

"Go up and talk to her, I'm going to go back into the living room to sleep, I'm tired and cold" he said, smiling at Sirius as he left the kitchen. Sirius wasn't sure if she wanted to see him but never the less, he wanted to go and see her.

"Riley, are you ok?" Sirius asked as he stood out front her door.

"You can come in Sirius" Riley replied, not putting down her book.

"Ok then, so what are you doing?" Sirius asked as he leant up against the door.

"I think I'm sewing, what does it look like?" she replied, laughing at him. "So full moon in about 2 weeks?" she asked

"Yeah, Hestia is coming over next week bringing the potion for you guys, it'll make everything easier for you and padfoot will be here for you as well" Sirius told her, coming over to the bed.

"What or who is padfoot?" Riley asked curiously.

"I'm padfoot, I'm an animagus and can turn into a dog" Sirius told her and went on to explain that he learnt to transform, along with Peter and James, which helped Remus with his transformations. "Animal friends are better than human friends, for most part" Sirius told her "you will keep your mind though, so you won't attack anyone unless you want to" he added, seeing the look on her face.

"So is there any chance of us picking up where we left off?" Riley asked, she wasn't in the mood to discuss the werewolf, full moon thing. Sirius smiled, it was a smile that meant he was up to something, a smile he hadn't worn in ages. He crawled over to her, took the book out of her hand and chucked it on the floor.

"I think there is a definite possibility" he replied, moving his lips to hers and kissing her. He slid his arms around her waist and lifted her up, so now he was sitting down and her legs around his waist. After an intense moment of kissing, he started to lift off her shirt and before he undid her bra, he stopped kissing her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Sirius asked, he didn't want to do anything that would hurt her or make her uncomfortable. To answer him, she not only undid her bra but she took off his shirt as well. He took that as a good sign and laid her onto her back and started trailing kisses down her neck and over her chest. This time, there were no interruptions, no one knocked on the door and definitely no one came falling thru any of the doors in the house. So they were able to continue where they left off…and more.

A few days had passed and Riley had been sleeping in Sirius' room. The full moon was now a week and a half away and Riley was starting to get anxious.

"Does Riley know?" Molly asked, when Remus and Dumbledore informed the Order of the death eater attack on Remus. Mad eye was already informed of what happened, so he offered to take Riley out into the back yard and help her release some of the pent up energy.

"No, she doesn't know just yet" Remus replied "We don't know if it's wise to tell her, I men two weeks it's the full moon and she's got that to worry about" he went on.

"I think that she deserves to know, I mean she probably has an idea that it's something to do with her" Sirius told them "Keeping her in the dark I think would do more harm than not, but you all know where I stand in that area" he went on, referring to them not telling Harry about the prophecy.

"Well she is old enough to know what's happening, so later on after the meeting, you can tell her" Dumbledore told them.

"Well that means now Lupin can't go out on anymore missions, he is now as useful as Black over here" Severus informed them. Sirius went to say something but the door swung open and Riley walked through it.

"So what, Remus was supposed to leave me there?" Riley asked, seeing the guilty look on Remus' face, she wasn't going to let Severus make Remus feel bad for saving her life. "Oh no but wait, that's what your job is" she added.

"Settle down all of you, Remus did the right thing by bringing Riley here to us" Dumbledore started saying "She is safe here and as for Remus not being able to go out, we will just have to find other uses for him, no one in the Order is useless" he went on, his voice indicating that it was the end of that discussion.

"So what now?" Riley asked as she sat down next to Sirius.

"Well the meeting is now over so we'll introduce you to Hestia Jones, the wonderful witch who will be making the potion for you and Remus" Dumbledore replied.

"Anyone who can help make that event easier is my best friend" Riley said laughing as she shook Hestia's hand.

"Now there are a few things with this potion, first of all you need to take it everyday in the week leading up to the full moon" Hestia started informing her "And about 2 or 3 days before the full and after the full moon, you wont want human touch, it'll irritate you and any sexual contact will just be painful" She went on, which made Riley give an involuntary laugh. "But other than that, you will keep your mind and be able to think as a human, but you'll just be a…" she went on saying but stopped.

"A werewolf" Riley finished for her and Hestia nodded.

"So in a week I'll come back with enough potion for the both of you" Hestia said, smiling at them.

"Thank you" Riley and Remus both replied and everyone started to file out of the kitchen. Riley stayed behind in the kitchen to help Molly tidy things up, while Remus and Sirius walked the others out.

"So what's happening with you and Sirius?" Molly asked, trying to hide her smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aunt Mol" Riley replied laughing.

"Your bed looks like it hasn't been slept in, in days and you two seem very, flirty and happy around each other" Molly said as she stopped washing the dishes and turned to face her. "I don't want you getting caught up in something bad" she added, concern laced in her voice.

"He's not bad and everything is fine, I know what I'm doing" Riley replied.

"I know you can look after yourself and Sirius is a decent man but with everything going on, are you sure this is the time to be starting something?" Molly asked.

"With everything going on, the war, people after me, everything why isn't the best time?" Riley said exasperated "I mean, one of us could die next week or they could find me and I don't want to have died not having at least someone, other than family, love me or be with me" she added.

"Oh sweetheart, nothing is going to happen to you" Molly said, seeing the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"That's what everyone said about Charlie, Mum, Dad and the Potters and look what happened there" Riley replied "I'm going to go and have a sleep" she added and headed out the door, towards her own room, leaving Molly sighing in the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Hestia had come and gone, dropping off the potion for both Remus and Riley. The arrangements were made, Remus was to go to the Weasleys, the morning of the full moon and Riley had still spent her nights in Sirius' room, but slept, curled up in a ball, away from Sirius. She tried to sleep in her own bed, feeling that it was unfair for Sirius to have to lie there, when she couldn't be held but she couldn't sleep and he insisted she stay with him, no matter what. Sirius on the other hand, was worried about Riley, she had found out that she was the reason Remus was attacked and she felt awful. Her powers, the potion, everything was irritating her and she didn't want it anymore. She had gotten frustrated a few days ago and by accident, blew the bottom two stairs up, causing Sirius and Remus to fall over. It had caused a bit of entertainment for them but now every time they had to go up the stairs, they had to jump the small gap as they had been unable to fix yet. Riley was now pacing the room, it was the day of the full moon and she was becoming restless.

"Does it have to taunt me?" Riley asked herself as she walked past the window and looked at the sky again.

"What's taunting you?" Sirius asked, leaning up against the door frame.

"I know it's going to happen but it's going slow and it's just out there" she replied, looking at the sky.

"I know, ok well I don't know but it'll be ok" Sirius replied, trying to be helpful. He couldn't hug her, he couldn't kiss her, he couldn't do anything to comfort her, except say some lame ass words that he hoped would help.

"Well I suppose it's only one night, once a month" Riley said, shrugging her shoulders. "So what are we up to for the rest of the day?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Hmmm let's see, nothing, nothing and more nothing just like yesterday" Sirius replied, laughing.

"Oh goodie because I love doing nothing" Riley said sarcastically. They spent the rest of the day, sorting out some of the old odds and ends of the house and they didn't even notice that the sun had started to set, until Riley saw the shadows fall across the room. "Night time" she said as she made to get up.

"Stay, its ok I've seen Remus do it many a time before" Sirius replied, making to grab her hand but stopped when he remembered.

"I just want to be alone" Riley replied and walked out the door. Sirius sighed but he understood, he'd give her some time and then he'd go on u and find her.

Sirius sat on the seat near the window and looked out at the moon, cursing it to hell because it had hurt his best friend and now was about to start hurting his girlfriend. Sirius heard the howling as the moon came into full view and he cringed, not because he was disgusted at the noise but because he felt useless. He got up off the seat and transformed into padfoot and headed up the stairs, jumping the gap at the bottom of the stairs. He got to her door and listened for any noise and he could hear her crying and his heart broke. He nudged open the door and slowly crept on into the room, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could see exactly where she was. He walked up to her slowly and when he got there, he nuzzled his nose against her. Her paws were covering her eyes and she didn't want to look, if she looked it would be real. Padfoot nudged her again and this time, she slowly removed her paws from her eyes and saw a big, back dog, standing above her. He turned his head, as if to say follow me, but she shook hers. She was in no mood for games, she just felt like staying on the floor and waiting for this whole thing to be over. Sensing that she was not in the mood for games, he fell down on to his belly and lay next to her. He nuzzled his nose to her face and just stayed there. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting but mind you, he only knew one other werewolf and he had already transformed so many times that he hadn't seen the beginning of it.

The sun rose but it hadn't woken Riley, she was shielded from the sun by Sirius but he caught the full blow of the light. He transformed back into his human form and then grabbed the blanket from the bed and covered Riley's naked body. He didn't want to leave her on the floor, but he knew he couldn't lift her up. He slowly walked out the door and headed down the stairs to start up some breakfast and as soon as riley heard the door close, she opened her eyes. She was awake the whole time, but she didn't want to wake up, she didn't want the questions of are you okay and such. She just wanted to cry, to lay there on her own and cry, and she did just that.

The house was full of people that night for dinner, Molly was cooking one of her world famous casseroles and home made bread and everyone wanted to be there. Remus was sitting close to Riley while Sirius sat across from her at the table. Remus and Riley were chatting quietly and for some reason, Remus was able to touch her and she didn't pull back. They figured that out, when he walked through the door and he hugged her and they were just as shocked as each other when it didn't hurt.

"So do you get used to the pain when you transform?" Riley asked Remus.

"It still hurts but you get used to it after a while" Remus replied, placing his hand that had fine cuts on it, on top of her hand with the same fine cuts. Sirius had already had a bit to drink and was started to become a handful, so when he saw that he snorted into his casserole.

"You alright there?" Riley asked, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"Just fine love" Sirius replied, in a mock cheerful tone, standing up and walking away.

"What's going on with him?" Remus asked riley.

"He is drunk and being stupid" Riley replied as she also stood up, following Sirius out the door. "Sirius where are you?" she called.

"Come and find me" Sirius called in a childish voice, cackling loudly.

"Stop being so childish and tell me where you are, I'm in no mood for it" Riley yelled back to him.

"So you're not in the mood for my little games, but you're in the mood for Remus and his long chats about being a werewolf?" Sirius replied angrily.

"So that's what its all about, your jealous" Riley replied as she walked up the stairs she figured his voice elevated and her new keen sense of hearing made it just that little bit easier to find him. "Maybe you should lay off the alcohol babe" she added when she found him.

"I know you were awake when I left the room" Sirius said quietly.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" She asked crouching down in front of him.

"I pretended to be asleep for a lot of my life, especially when teachers were checking on me and I know when others are pretending. Didn't you want me around?" Sirius went on.

"I didn't want the questions" Riley said, matching the quietness of Sirius voice.

"But your fine to answer his?" Sirius asked, looking in to her eyes for the first time.

"He…" she started to say but couldn't finish the sentence; she knew that he was drunk and she knew she had to step lightly so she didn't make him angry.

"Understands?" Sirius finished for her. The tears started running down her face, she didn't want to say anything more but she didn't want to loose him.

"It's only once a month and if you lay off the drink you'll be fine" Riley decided to say.

"Yeah once a month plus 3 days either side where you're no where near me" Sirius told her.

"It's no good with you being drunk, go and have a shower and a decent sleep and we'll talk later" Riley said and walked off down the stairs. She walked back into the kitchen and sat down, she had the angry air about her and no one even bothered to ask her about what happened and she didn't even bother to enlighten them. The whole mood of Grimmuald Place darkened that day, they had a moody drunk guy upstairs and two werewolves that were in a bit of pain. And to top things off, the dog and the wolf, were fighting. Just then, they heard the front door open, the wind blowing strongly.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked. They all got up and went to the front door just in time to see the big, shaggy black dog, running full pelt down the street.

"Padfoot come back!" Riley yelled, tears running down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

If it wasn't for the fact that 8 other people witnessed Sirius, as Padfoot, running down the street, she wouldn't have believed it. The anger she had towards Sirius earlier dissolved and gave way to fear. If he got caught, by anyone, it was the end of Sirius. If the Ministry got him, they'd send him to Azkaban to be kissed and he'd loose his soul. If he got caught by the death eaters, he'd be tortured for any information and then killed, so either way both situations were bad.

"We've got to go after him" Riley said turning to face the others.

"You can't go anywhere" Molly told her, the others had already started getting their jackets or robes.

"I can't just sit here and wait, I need to help" Riley said as she went to grab her own jacket.

"You will stay here and wait, he might come back" Remus told her sternly "I said stay here" he added, his voice having that hard edge to it, a mixture between fear and anger. He was afraid for Sirius, he knew what could happen if he's not found by them but he was angry at him for leaving. Riley decided it wasn't best to argue, so she let her jacket fall to the ground and she sat down on the bottom step that Dumbledore had repaired that morning for them. Mad Eye, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Kingsley, Dumbledore and Bill all left the house, each at different intervals, till it was just Riley left alone on the bottom step, with nothing but her fears and thoughts.

"Oh god Sirius, I'm sorry" she whispered.

Riley had been watching the clock, it had been almost 6 hours since everyone left in search to find Sirius and no had come back, not even a message sent to tell her anything. Just then, the door burst open and Molly and Arthur walked through it.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, we didn't find him" Molly said as she saw the question was about form on her lips.

"Well there's still 6 other people out there searching for him" Riley replied, sitting back down on the step, trying to assure herself that they'll find him.

"Well Kingsley and Tonks had to get back to the Ministry and Dumbledore back to the school, but Remus, Bill and Mad Eye are still out" Arthur told her "Well make that Remus" he added, when Mad Eye and Bill came back together.

"Dumbledore has informed Harry of what's happened and he's sending Harry tomorrow via port key" Mad Eye told them. The night gave way to the morning and Riley hadn't left her spot on the bottom step, her head was resting on the wall but her eyes were wide open, watching the front door. Remus hadn't returned and the others began to worry.

"Come to bed, it won't do any good to stay there" Molly said quietly as she came down the stairs.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Riley asked, finally putting a voice to her fears. "What if someone else gets him?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the front door.

"No one else will find him, we will find him first" Molly said trying to assure her.

"_We found Sirius, Riley but I'm so sorry" Remus was saying to her._

"_Don't be sorry, if you found him that's excellent" Riley said, smiling._

"_The ministry got to him first, they kissed him on the spot" Remus told her, his voice breaking. Riley didn't want to believe what he was saying, there was no way he could be gone. Just then, Dumbledore walked in to the house and showed her, the face of Sirius Black, looking up at her with a blank expression on his face, the headlines reading _**SIRIUS BLACK, FINALLY CAPTURED!.**

She woke up screaming, knocking Remus over as he walked over to her.

"Riley, its alright calm down" Remus said, holding onto her arms.

"Huh, what?" She said dazed and confused.

"You were having a dream" Remus told her as she looked around. She was still perched on the bottom step but she had done what she didn't want to do and that was drift off to sleep.

"Did you find him?" She asked, becoming more awake. "Oh" she said as she saw him shake his head.

"Doesn't mean we wont" He assured her, but she didn't believe him. "What happened between you two?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"He was upset about you being able to touch me and to add to that he was drunk and I told him we'd discuss it when he wasn't so drunk and then I came downstairs" Riley told him as fresh tears ran down her face.

"We'll find him don't worry, might take a few days but we will" Remus told her. "Now, you should probably go have a shower, Harry will be here soon" he added. She nodded slowly, she didn't know what she was suppose to say to Harry when arrived but she was still excited to meet him, after all they were alike in a few ways.

Shortly after Riley got out of the shower, Dumbledore and Harry arrived at Grimmuald Place. He looked exactly like James, except for his eyes, they were Lily's eyes. She was told that many times but it was amazing just how right they were.

"Harry, this is Riley Maddox" Remus said, indicating Riley sitting on the bottom step again.

"Hey, heard a lot about you from Sirius' letters" Harry said smiling at her.

"I've heard a lot about you as well, it's nice to finally meet you" Riley replied, trying to sound cheerful. "I'm sorry about Sirius" she added, not even thinking.

"It's ok it isn't your fault" Harry told her, "We'll find him" he finished. He sounded a lot more confident then Riley felt, maybe he was right. But her heart told her other wise, she could feel something else was going to happen but she didn't know what.

"Oh Harry you're here" Molly said as she came down the stairs, pulling Harry into a warm hug.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley" Harry said, smiling at Riley.

"Have you met my niece Riley yet?" She asked as she tried to fatten his hair.

"Yeah I've met Riley, didn't know she was your nice though" Harry replied.

"Now you three, no one will be here to disturb you over Christmas…" Molly began to say but was cut off by a pained expression on Riley's face.

"No way, you guys are still coming here for Christmas, I couldn't handle it on my own, and I'm sure Harry would love to have you guys here as well" Riley told her, looking to Harry for support.

"Definitely and besides, when Sirius comes soon, we'll want you all here anyway" Harry replied, still sounding confident that Sirius had just taken a short walk and would be back soon, unharmed. Riley sighed, wishing she had that much confidence in the whole situation.

"Alright dears, we'll come here when the holidays actually start and I can't wait for you Riley, to meet the rest of the Weasley children" Molly went on, ignoring the face Riley was pulling. "Dumbledore, will you be joining us for Lunch?" Molly asked, turning around to face Dumbledore in the hallway.

"Not today Molly, I have some people to meet who are assisting in the search for Sirius so I must be on my way" Dumbledore replied. He bid farewell to everyone while Molly ushered everyone else into the kitchen, to have some lunch.

"Cant I please help in the next search?" Riley was asking Remus.

"No Riley, the last thing we need is for you to found by a death eater" Remus replied,

""It's not fair" She said as she waved her hand blowing up a chair next to Harry and then storming out.

"Whoa" Harry said looking at the broken pieces of the chair.

"15 years of having magic like Riley's bound, tends to make her unstable at the best of times" Remus told him.

"She didn't even need a wand though" Harry said.

"Yeah that's why Voldemort is after her, she could be so useful to him" Remus replied.

"But she wouldn't help him would she?" Harry asked, regretting the question when he saw the look on Remus' face.

"Definitely not, but under the imperious curse, you don't have control" Remus told him, keeping his voice calm.

"She better not blow up the roses again" Molly said in a matter of fact tone, Harry picked up that this wasn't the first time Riley had lost her temper.

The months had passed and there was still no luck in finding Sirius. They had finally given in and let Riley help, only if she promised to stay with an Auror while she was out. They all figured if she was with one of the Aurors, no one would try to attack her and get away with it. They came home, after another unsuccessful day of searching, to a letter sitting at the front step, addressed to the Order of the Phoenix.

_Dear Order,_

_We have something you want and you have something I want, so let's trade. _

_You all know what the cruciatus curse can do to someone, used over a long period of time and it's already been a few months so I wouldn't take long to reply. All we want is the girl and you can have your precious Sirius Black back and we'll even through in the no good rat to seal the deal. _

_We await your reply,_

_The Dark Lord. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I knew it" Riley yelled as she read the letter out loud. "They will kill him if we don't do something soon" she added, looking around at the group for a solution.

"We definitely won't be giving him you" Remus told her.

"Look, Mad Eye and Dumbledore have been helping me since I came here; it's been almost 6 months now. I can fight him, I can bring Sirius back and that rat too" She replied.

"There is no way that I will send you to fight him on his terms" Remus told her firmly, his voice rising slightly. Riley was ready for a fight, she had formed her argument in her head as soon as she saw the first line.

"There is no point me being around here if I cant do anything, I have all this power, all this ability to do something and I cant use it" Riley started saying, calmly, she knew she had to keep her cool or they'd put it down to hysteria of finding out Voldemort had Sirius. "I don't even have to fight him directly, I can just get Sirius and leave" she added.

"Do you really think he's going to give us Sirius?" Remus asked, shocked that she could be so naive. "For escaping with me he will kill Sirius, right in front of you and then you'll go back to being his prisoner again and we'll loose the both of you, again" he went on, finally loosing the logical side of himself.

"Got any better plans?" Riley yelled, he was treating her like a child and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"We speak to Dumbledore, he'll have a solution for us all" Remus replied with that same tone that meant to discussion was over, and he walked away.

"Well you go discuss it with Dumbledore, mean while I'm going" She whispered so low, that no one could here her. She didn't have a plan, she had no idea what she was going to do once she got wherever she had to go but she knew that she couldn't just sit there and wait. She grabbed a quill and jotted on the back of the letter, a message back to Voldemort, asking where he wanted her to go, and then attached it the owl sitting out the front.

In the early hours of the morning, she heard an owl tapping at her window. She got up slowly and quietly off the bed and crept over to the window, taking the note from the owl perched outside. It told her to meet them, alone, by some old tunnel about an hour away. They would be waiting all day and if she didn't arrive by Sunset the next day, they'd kill Sirius and send them back his broken body. She wasn't going to wait, she out on some shoes, checked to see if the coast was clear, then went down stairs and out the front door, closing it softly behind her. She left a note, saying what she had done and if she didn't come back, that she loved them all and good bye.

An hour later, she saw the tunnel. It was slimey and wet but she knew it was the right one because there were death eaters, patrolling around the area. Two of them walked next to her and lead her to where Voldemort was waiting.

"Sirius!" She called as she saw the crumpled form of Sirius lying on the floor next to him.

"He's fine for now, but if he doesn't get medical help soon, he wont be" Voldemort said in cold, harsh voice.

"Well you've got me now, so let him go" Riley said, finding her voice and her strength. Voldemort didn't move or say anything, he just stared at her while Peter sniggered as he saw Sirius try to move. "And you Peter, you will get what's coming to you" she added, making Peter flinch.

"Very well Riley, he can go" Voldemort finally replied "Up you get" he instructed Sirius and Sirius' body reluctantly and slowly stood up.

"Riley" he whispered when he saw her "just go, don't worry about me" he added.

"Just go Sirius, everything will be fine" She told him, making her voice as steady as possible "Please, Harry and the others are waiting for you back home" she added, pleading Sirius to just go. She had a plan but she wasn't sure if she was going to survive it and she didn't want him anywhere near it. Something in his head, told Sirius that he should just leave and that she would really be ok, so he started walking which felt like it was against his own will, slowly out the tunnel, taking one last look at Riley before he finally left.

"He's gone now my Lord" one of the death eaters said and then Riley started laughing.

"You really think I'm going to help you?" she asked, looking directly at Voldemort.

"Why yes I do" Voldemort replied raising his wand to use the magic binding curse but Riley deflected it, still laughing at him.

"It's been 6 months, I have much more control over it all" she told him. "There's two ways this can happen" She went on "I will either walk right out of here now or I let loose and blow the whole place up" She added.

"You'd kill yourself in the process" Peter said, shaking.

"IF it means that everyone here comes with me, which is just fine" she told him.

"Looks like I'm going to let loose" she yelled and then she closed her eyes, mustering every ounce of power she had. Curses and spells flew in each direction coming from Voldemort, death eaters and Riley. The walls of the tunnel begun to shake and pieces from above started falling, knocking out different death eaters, including Peter.

"My Lord" A female voice called "We must go now she's going to kill us all" she went on. Voldemort called for all death eaters to leave and rejoin each other later and he too, disappeared just in time. The tunnel walls gave in and collapsed, crushing any death eaters that were left and Riley. Riley was surprised to find, she could lift the pile of tunnel that had fallen on top of her. It was a struggle, but she managed to lift it all off and stand up. Surveying the area, she could hear a few moans coming from half covered death eaters, one of them being Peter Pettigrew.

"You are coming with me" She said as she punched Peter, knocking him out. She muttered a curse, turning the debris into liquid, then muttered something else, turning the liquid solid, trapping who ever was left. "The ministry can come dig you out whenever they arrive" She told them as she walked off, carrying an unconscious rat.

Sirius had finally returned to Grimmuald Place and he burst through the door.

"Sirius" Remus and Harry both yelled as they ran to him.  
"We need to go back, the tunnel, Riley is there" Sirius told them.  
"I can't believe she left and ignored me, I told her not to leave" Remus said, helping Harry with Sirius.

"Oh but where is the fun in that?" came Riley's voice from the door way. They all turned to see Riley standing in the door way, holding a rat. She was bleeding from so many different cuts and she had a few magical problems. Remus ran up to her and caught her just as she fell.

"Oh you stupid girl" He said, hugging her tight.

"Now Sirius needs the hospital and this thing needs to see the Minister" Riley said as she pulled away from Remus.

"How the hell did you manage to survive and bring back that rat?" Mad Eye asked completely amazed. Riley merely shrugged, she had no idea how or why she was alive. She handed the rat to Remus and walked over to where Sirius was leaning against the banister.

"Missed you" She whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"Missed you too" He replied, pulling her into him and kissing her.

"Oh guys, get a room" Harry said then mimicked throwing up.

"Well I think a trip to the Ministry is in order, let's go" Remus said and they all filed out the door, Remus holding the rat and Riley and Sirius supporting each other.

**A/N it doesn't really go on a lot of books based facts sorry. The ending may seem anti climatic but it's the way I planned it from the beginning. If anyone was wondering, Sirius obviously gets cleared, he doesn't die in the veil and he and Riley end up very happy together! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
